Minecraft
Minecraft, tunnetaan myös nimillä MC, Mine ja Vanilla (Minecraftin puhdas versio) on hiekkalaatikkomainen videopeli, jossa pelaajan on mahdollista luoda rakennelmia kuutioiden avulla kolmiulotteisessa maailmassa. Pelin kehityksen aloitti Markus Alexej Persson (lempinimeltään "Notch"), ja peliä julkaisee Mojang -yhtiö. Pelin kehitys alkoi 16. toukokuuta 2009 ja se siirtyi nykyiseen Minecraft 1.0 -kehitysvaiheeseen 18. marraskuuta 2011. Pelistä on kaksi pelattavaa versiota: nykyinen Minecraft 1.0 ja historiallisista syistä säilytetty Classic. Classic keskittyy vain rakentamiseen, kun viimeisimpiin versioihin sisältyy lisäksi joukot, elinvoima sekä useita muita Classicista puuttuvia ominaisuuksia. Minecraftilla oli kehityksen aikana toinenkin nimi, jota ei koskaan käytetty; Minecraft: Order of the Stone (Suom. Minecraft: Kiven käsky). 15. syyskuuta 2014 Microsoft osti Minecraftin kehitysoikeudet, ja sitä kehittäneen Mojang AB:n. Kehitys : Katso Kehityskaari. thumb|300px|Varhainen Minecraft -versio, [[Survival Test.|link=http://fi.minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Tiedosto:Survival_Test.png]]Classic oli Minecraftin ensimmäinen versio. Classic julkaistiin 17. toukokuuta 2009. Version aikana pelin pelaaminen oli lähes täysin erilaista, sillä useita toimintoja ei oltu vielä lisätty peliin, ja pelin idea oli luoda rakennelmia erilaisita paloista. Myös tekstuuri erosi nykyisestä. Classic on jaettavissa vain rakentamiseen keskittyvään Creativeen ja myöhemmin julkaistuun varhaiseen selviytymispeliin, Survival Testiin. Classicin korvasi Indev, joka oli ensimmäinen versio, joka piti ostaa ennen sen pelaamista. Sana indev tuli sanoista In Development, mutta sen yleinen, myös Mojangin käyttämä nimitys on Indev. Tämän jälkeen julkaistiin loputtomat kartat sisältävä Infdev. Alpha oli Minecraftin neljäs versio. Se julkaistiin 28. kesäkuuta 2010. Alphassa peliin lisättiin useita uusia toimintoja, kuten elinympäristöt, punakivi -mekanismit sekä uusi ulottuvuus, Horna. Alphan tärkein uudistus oli kuitenkin edistyneemmän moninpelimuodon palauttaminen peliin. Alphan korvasi Beta, jonka mukana pelin päivittymistahti vaihtui usein toistuvista pienistä päivityksistä harvemmin toistuviin suuriin päivityksiin. Betan jälkeinen, nykyinen kehitysvaihe on Minecraft 1.0, eli Minecraftin lopullinen versio. Maksullisuus Minecraft Classic on vapaasti ladattavissa ja ilmainen. Kun Indev julkaistiin, pelistä tuli maksullinen hintaan 9,95€. Tämä hinta oli voimassa Alphaan asti. Ennen Betan julkaisua ilmoitettiin, että kun Beta julkaistaan, hinta nousee 14,95€:hon. Minecraftin nykyinen versio maksaa 23,95 Euroa. Ennen nykyisen version hinta oli 19,95€.https://mojang.com/2016/05/minecraft-might-be-changing-price-in-your-region/ Minecraft Alphan ostajat saivat Minecraft Betan ilmaiseksi, ja Minecraft Betan ostajat 1.0:n. Splash -tekstit thumb|216px|Itse rakennettu Minecraft-logo.|link=http://fi.minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Tiedosto:Minecraft_Logo.jpgMinecraftin aloitusruudussa Minecraft -sanan oikeassa alakulmassa on splash -teksti, joka on usein keltainen. Splash -teksteissä on joko sanoja tai lauseita ja niissä on melkein aina huutomerkki lopussa. Splash -teksti arpoutuu erikoisella järjestelmällä. Splash -tekstejä voi muuttaa resurssipaketeilla. Luetteloa Splash -teksteistä thumb|294px|Splash-teksti.|link=http://fi.minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Tiedosto:SplashMC.png * Legal In Finland! *Child's play! *Also try Limbo! *Also try Super Meat Boy! *Also try Braid! *Also try Terraria! *Legal in Finland! *Hot tamale, hot hot tamale! *Joel is neat! *Follow the train, CJ! *Technologic! *Autonomous! *Koko ajan muuttuvaa tekstiä (Ei tämä teksti). *Made In Swedish! *Wat's up, Docm? *Best in class! * Not on Steam! *Now supports åäö!!! *Play Minecraft, watch TopGear, get a pig! *Not linear! *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! *The Work Of Notch! *Colormatic! (värikkäästi kirjoitettu) *Bigger than a breadbox! *Sexy! *Bigger than a earth! *Haunted! *Happy birthday Notch! *Happy birthday ez! *Open GL 1.2! *0% sugar! *Hampsterdance! *DRR! DRR! DRR! *Made in Sweden! *Stay a while, stay forever! *Plz reply to my tweet! *Stop, hammertime! *Bread is pain! *Ignots! *4815162342 lines of code! *Finger-licking! *It's here! *Homeomorphic to a 3-sphere! *Read more books! *Pumpa kungen! * 12345 is bad password! *Merry X´mas! (Ainoa splash -teksti jouluna) *Happy New year! (Ainoa splash -teksti uutena vuotena) *100% pure! *...! *.party()! *12 herbs and spices! *A skeleton popped out! *Also try World of Goo! *Bread is pain! *(Ja muita) Palkinnot Minecraftia on myyty yli 19 miljoonaa kappaletta, ja se on voittanut useita palkintoja. Huomattaviin palkintoihin kuuluvat: *PC Gamerin Vuoden peli *Vuoden 2010 Indie -peli *GDC:n Paras Uusi peli, Paras Ladattava peli ja Innovaatiopalkinto *IGF:n Pääpalkinto ja Yleisöpalkinto Triviaa *Minecraftin ensimmäinen, käyttämätön nimi oli Cave game (Luolapeli). *Minecraftin saa myös suomenkieliseksi kieliasetuksista. *Minecraft on ruotsalainen peli. *Minecraft on yksi suosituimmista tietokonepeleistä. Katso myös *Taskuversio *Xbox -versio *Playstation 3 -versio *Minecraft.net